An electrodeless discharge lamp does not have any electrode, and employs the principles of electromagnetic induction and gas discharge to emit light. The electrodeless discharge lamp mainly includes a ballast, at least one magnetic toroid core, and a lamp tube. The high-frequency ballast delivers energy, which passes through a main winding on the magnetic toroid core to generate high-frequency waves, which strike phosphor provided on an inner wall surface of the lamp tube, so that light is produced. Since the electrodeless discharge lamp does not have the problem of burned-out filament, it has prolonged service life. Further, the electrodeless discharge lamp produces less heat radiation during the operation thereof, has high working efficiency and does not flash. Therefore, the electrodeless discharge lamp has been widely developed. To further increase the starting efficiency and the working efficiency of the electrodeless discharge lamp, it has been tried to wind another set of auxiliary winding around the magnetic toroid core of the electrodeless discharge lamp, so that the electrodeless discharge lamp can be started at a further reduced input voltage. However, the provision of another set of auxiliary winding around the magnetic toroid core would often result in complicated and confused overall structure of the lamp to cause difficulty in installation thereof.
It is therefore desirable to develop a starter for electrodeless discharge lamp, so that the starter has simple structure and is easy to mount, and allows the ballast to start the electrodeless discharge lamp at a low voltage.